<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Super Massive Black Hole by Nununununu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26803108">Super Massive Black Hole</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nununununu/pseuds/Nununununu'>Nununununu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Awkward Blow Jobs, Consensual Sex, Don't copy to another site, Feelings, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Secretly a Virgin, Sexual Inexperience, Size Difference</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:00:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,060</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26803108</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nununununu/pseuds/Nununununu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p><i>“Get the fuck out of here,”</i> Forgetting whatever it is he was doing, Rocket breathes as he stares at the man.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rocket Raccoon/Thor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Writing Rainbow Black</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Super Massive Black Hole</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/HogwartsToAlexandria/gifts">HogwartsToAlexandria</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Title from the song by the same name by Muse. A treat for HogwartsToAlexandria, who had awesome prompts - I really liked your idea of a secretly-a-virgin dynamic :)</p>
<p>(Originally posted 07/10; date changed to match author reveals)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>“<em>Get the fuck out of here</em>,” Forgetting whatever it is he was doing, Rocket breathes as he stares at the man.</p>
<p>Thor droops at once.</p>
<p>“I do apologise, sweet rabbit,” Everything about him is woeful as he turns to go, “I had hoped that –” His attempt at summoning up a smile is physically painful to watch, “But it seems I misspoke. I shall depart and –”</p>
<p>“Get back here, you moron; it’s just an expression. I didn’t mean you had to <em>leave</em>,” Shaking himself, Rocket dumps the tools in his hands on his workbench, hopping down off his step – so what, they make furniture in stupid sizes here, just like they do pretty much everywhere – and crossing to catch Thor’s elbow, “I just didn’t expect you to say that – didn’t expect you were – you –”</p>
<p>Ah fuck, he’s sniggering a little, but he doesn’t mean it, well, <em>meanly</em>. It’s mostly just surprise, but also a bit of unexpected arousal, because <em>seriously</em>? Thor’s apparently never – and he had hoped <em>Rocket</em> of all people would –</p>
<p>Seriously, the guy’s fucked up.</p>
<p>“You didn’t anticipate my virginity,” Turning back to him, Thor relaxes enough to look a little less like he’s going to start vibrating, at least, and his smile is less forced, “I quite understand. I am well aware of the rumours that circulate regarding me.”</p>
<p>“But <em>why</em> –” Rocket starts to ask despite himself, then waves a hand, “Fuck that; that’s your business. You said you want to fuck, right?”</p>
<p>He’s still having trouble believing that perhaps the most of all.</p>
<p>Thor looks as shifty as he ever does. He also looks very eager, “If it would not trouble you.”</p>
<p>“Thunder,” Rolling his eyes to cover for the eagerness intent on making itself known inside him likewise in return, Rocket jerks his thumb over his shoulder at his narrow bunk, “The only thing that’ll trouble me is if you break it.”</p>
<p>“I will not,” Thor vows most earnestly. He’s also watching very intently as Rocket starts to shrug out of his flight suit, with a whole lot more lust than Rocket’s ever been looked at before – not that he’s going to tell the guy as much.</p>
<p>Thor also looks very much like he wants something specific, his gaze dipping down between Rocket’s legs before jerking back up again almost guilty. He licks his lips.</p>
<p>“Spit it out and strip off,” Hopping up on his bunk, Rocket sighs.</p>
<p>“I would like to suck you,” Thor pulls off his upper garments all in one go, so Rocket’s left staring at him for a bit all over again, before it registers.</p>
<p>“Uh –” Part of him is undeniably tempted to ask if the guy’s sure. Another part is tempted to snort a laugh and brush Thor off with something sardonic, because – yeah <em>right</em> like he wants that.</p>
<p>Neither of these parts are Rocket’s cock.</p>
<p>Honestly, he doesn’t even register what he croaks in reply, but it must be the right thing, because in what seems like no time he’s perched on the edge of his bunk with Thor on his knees before him, those big hands spanning his hips as Thor sucks him in way more enthusiastically than any part of Rocket could have ever expected, and –</p>
<p>And yeesh. Who would have known it. The big guy’s <em>really not that good at it</em>.</p>
<p>Shit.</p>
<p>“A – a little slower, would you? Gonna suck my brains out in a second,” And sadly Rocket doesn’t mean this in a good way. But – but – all the same –</p>
<p>“I do apologise, my friend; I promise I shall be more careful,” Thor slows down to a pace that’s fucking <em>torturous</em> as a result, Rocket digging his hands in deeper into all that hair tickling his lap and cursing in frustration –</p>
<p>Well. Partly frustration. Because Thor’s teeth scrape at the underside of Rocket’s cock, which is kind of terrifying but also kind of really hot in a way he’s really not sure he should examine, and the guy’s drooling a <em>whole</em> lot in his fur, and keeps pulling back to take a breather just when things finally seem to be getting interesting, and –</p>
<p>And somehow despite all this – or perhaps even because of it – it’s still the best goddamned blow job Rocket’s ever experienced.</p>
<p>The person responsible for it just might have something to do with it.</p>
<p>So he grips Thor’s hair and gets to guiding him properly after a while, and who knew Thor would take so well to instruction? And then he gets so good at it, Rocket doesn’t need to say anything, which is good because he can only swear and grunt and shudder in what’s possibly one the best orgasms of his life.</p>
<p>Not that he’s had <em>that</em> much sex to compare this to really, when it comes down to it, but still.</p>
<p>“Stop looking like you’re expecting me to say it was awful and <em>come here</em>, will you?” He drags Thor up onto the bunk on top of him after – all right, fine, he drags <em>at</em> Thor and Thor relaxes, beaming, and obliges him – and then Thor’s grinding desperately against Rocket’s horrible mattress before Rocket can get a word in or a hand down, the man’s huge hands running through his fur as Thor very enthusiastically comes in all of about seven seconds.</p>
<p>“Okay, fine, I believe you,” Rocket says when he’s got a heavy head slumped against his chest and is aware he should shove Thor off, but can’t quite find it in him, “You were a virgin.”</p>
<p>“It was that bad?” Thor doesn’t tense, but pressed together as they are, Rocket’s certain he’s repressing the urge to wince. And the guy has a damned <em>terrible</em> poker face. Completely useless.</p>
<p>“Nah,” Letting himself nip Thor’s ear, Rocket chuckles a little on hearing his breath catch, “Just that there’s a whole lot of other stuff you might want to – you know, learn about?”</p>
<p>And maybe he can actually get his hands on Thor next time.</p>
<p>Thor angles himself up enough to make eye contact and, sure enough, the guy is beaming all over again, “I would be delighted.”</p>
<p>“Sure you would,” Huffing a little, Rocket pushes at a big shoulder, although he’s got the feeling Thor nonetheless identifies the way his own smirk tries its utmost to tilt into a smile. He doesn’t say it, but –</p>
<p>
  <em>You know, so would I.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>